First Impressions
by thedaltonwriter
Summary: penguinswithguns prompted: Kurtbastian prompt: the first time Sebastian meets Burt, Carole and Finn.


Kurt paces back and forth in the living room, running a hand through his hair. He sucks in his lips and runs his hands down his pants, smoothing them down.

"Kurt?" Kurt looks up to see Carole walking towards him. She has a smile on her face, and when makes her way over, she puts a hand on his back. "Nervous?"

"No," Kurt says, though his voice is somewhat raspy. He clears his throat and lets out a shaky breath. When Carole continues looking at him somewhat skeptically, his shoulders slump in. "Maybe. It's just that Dad…" Kurt shakes his head.

"Burt cares about you, and after what this Sebastian kid did to Blaine – after the way he treated you when you were in high school, it's only normal for him to worry." Smiling at him, she rubs his back.

"We're twenty-five. He's different." It's not entirely true; Kurt just knows him better. He knows not to take it personally when Sebastian calls him princess, though he glares back at him. New York opened him up; he's confident, and, in any case, he has a quick enough wit to keep up with Sebastian's constant banter.

"I know he is. Just relax. It'll be okay." Carole looks like she's about to continue when the doorbell rings.

Kurt freezes for a moment, staring at the door. It's Carole's hand giving him a small nudge on his shoulder that spurs him into moving and opening it. Sebastian grins as he sees him, holding a package in one hand.

"Hey, babe," Sebastian says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

There are footsteps from upstairs coming down, and Kurt slips his hands into his pockets, stepping back so that Sebastian can come in. The footsteps settle behind him, and he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Burt standing behind him.

"Hello, Sebastian."

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. Finn." Sebastian's eyes glance over at Finn, and he smiles politely. Kurt can tell that Sebastian's guarded, cautious, but as he sticks out his hand and shakes Burt's, Kurt is sure that no one else can tell.

"Oh, I bought something for you. Nosotros 2007, some truffles, and flowers." He pulls each out of the bag he's holding, and he gives them to Burt, Finn, and Carole respectively. Burt's smile is insincere, Finn looks suspicious, and Carole is the only one who beams at Sebastian.

"Thank you," she says, and Sebastian just nods his head.

They start to make their way into the living room, and Sebastian trails behind with Kurt. "You're such a suck-up," Kurt hisses.

"Shush. I know what I'm doing," Sebastian says, sticking his nose up. When Kurt gives him a skeptical look, Sebastian sighs. "Okay, not entirely, but it works in the movies!"

"Yeah, whatever." As his eyes drop, Sebastian wraps an arm around him.

"Hey, relax. It'll be fine. Promise," Sebastian says. He drops his hand down and squeezes Kurt's ass.

"Bas!"

They sit down in the living room, and Kurt gives Sebastian a final glare.

"We have some corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, green beans, and Burt made steak," Carole explains, gesturing around.

"Looks delicious," Sebastian says, taking the spoon for the mashed potatoes as it's offered to him.

"I made dessert," Kurt says.

"Well, you do make the best. I really liked when you made that chocolate cake with the whipped cream the other week," Sebastian says, smirking a bit. Kurt covers his mouth as he starts coughing, and he can feel his cheeks turning red.

Images of Sebastian tied down, small bits of whipped cream covering his cock and nipples flashes in his head, and he takes a sip of water. "Yeah, I remember." Finn looks confused, as usual, and Burt and Carole don't notice much. Still, Kurt stomps his foot down on Sebastian.

"Right. Thanks," Kurt mutters, grabbing some green beans and passing them on to Finn.

"So, Kurt tells us that you're in law school."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, call me Carole."

"Well, _Carole_. Columbia has a pretty good law school."

"He's just being modest for once," Kurt adds. "Columbia is just below Harvard." He nudges Sebastian and smiles, relaxing a bit as Carole smiles at them. "He got into Stanford as well, but I was staying in New York, so…"

"I thought you two hadn't been dating back then." Burt says. "Didn't you get together just four months ago?"

Kurt clears his throat. He's not about to explain to his father that they'd been hooking up at that point. Luckily, Sebastian saves him from having to say anything.

"Well, Kurt still held a special place in my heart back then."

"Isn't that sweet?" Carole asks, smiling at Burt. Burt nods his head and chews on the piece of steak he'd cut off.

Leaning in Sebastian whispers, "And by heart, I mean bed."

Kurt chokes and elbows Sebastian before looking back up.

"Do you two live together?" Carole asks, and Burt looks down, suddenly absorbed in his food.

"Yeah. We were living together before we got together, so…"

"But if you two live together, does that mean you share a bed?" Finn asks, tilting his head to the side. Usually, Kurt can appreciate his stupidity, but, at the moment, all he wants to do is kick him.

"Yes, Finn, we share a bed."

"Oh." Finn looks between Sebastian and Kurt with wide, regretful eyes, obviously wishing he hadn't said anything.

"So, what happened since high school, Sebastian?" Burt asks, and even though Kurt had hoped they could have avoided this specific topic, he's grateful for the change of subject.

"There were a lot of things I realized. I know I shouldn't have thrown that slushy or been a jackass to Kurt," Sebastian says, dropping his fork and motioning around. Kurt has to bite his tongue to keep from adding that Sebastian still is a bit of a jackass to him. "I mean, Dave was kind of an epiphany, but it's not like it was some magic cure_,_" Sebastian says, scoffing. "I'm sure that Kurt told you that I wasn't exactly a _princess_ when we ran into each other in New York."

"He was actually pretty terrible," Kurt agrees, nodding.

"Thanks for the support," Sebastian says. "I wasn't that terrible." He pouts, but Kurt just gives him an unimpressed look.

"Okay, so I was a little terrible, but I'm a lot better now. Kurt helped me a lot."

The rest of dinner seems to go well. It isn't until they're done eating dinner and ready to move onto dessert that anything happens.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Hey, I'm going to go grab dessert. Care to join me, Sebastian?" Burt asks. Kurt sinks down in his seat as Sebastian puts his napkin on the table and nods. Kurt and Carole collect plates, and when they get into the kitchen, Burt's hand is on Sebastian's shoulder, and he's leaning in, speaking quietly to him. Burt's head moves up, and when he sees them, he steps back.

"Your cheesecake looks really good, bud," he says, smiling.

"Thanks. I'll grab the spoons."

When Carole and Burt clear the room, Kurt turns to Sebastian. "What did they say?"

"He warned me not to break your heart or else he'd come after me. He said that he respected your decision, but he had to admit that he didn't trust me entirely, and – uh – I'm not really sure what else."

"Well, shit," Kurt says, running a hand through his hair and sighing. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really –"

"You two coming along?" Burt's voice carries from the dining room, and Kurt bites in the inside of his cheek.

"Coming!" he calls out to his dad before turning back to Sebastian. Sebastian leans in and presses a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Don't worry, babe. They'll get there."

"I really hope so," Kurt says.

"They will. Now, c'mon, I have a family to impress."


End file.
